Seaford Hustle Extended
by Kicklover413
Summary: This is just a little addition to the episode Seaford Hustle with Jack and Kim spending time together since her flight got cancelled. Kick :)


Hey ya'll! I am back with another one-shot. I'm sure some of you reading this are wanting me to finish The Karate Tounament Gone Wrong and I promise i will get that done eventually. Anywho I hope you like this one-shot, it's about after she told Jack that her flight got cancelled. (It's like an additional part to Seaford Hustle... on a side note I DO NOT own Kickin' It)

*Jack's POV*

After I had dreamed about saving Kim with "The Force" (I also do not own Star Wars) I really had wished that she could stay a little longer. I know it may seem kind of selfish keeping her to myself instead of having her go off and learn from the best of the best but it's hard to not want her to myself sometimes. I just want to catch up with her and have a face-to-face conversation while grabbing a bite to eat or something. The once a month phone call is not one of my favorite things either but it's a way that I could talk to her even more. Long- distance relationships are hard and alot of them don't work but I am planning to beat those odds.

"Jack! Jack!" I heard footsteps running up behind me. I turn to see Kim who I thought had just left for the airport.

"My flight just got cancelled! I don't leave until tomorrow!" I heard her tell me.

I was shocked... had I just used "The Force" to have Kim stay with me another day? Did I really have such a gift that gave me that power? I look to her as I was holding the lightsaber, she smiles at me ear to ear and I open up my arms and hug her. The next thing I know we seperate a little and I look into her eyes as she looks into mine and I know we both want to do the same thing. We both lean in as our lips touch. I had wanted nothing more than this at that moment. Feeling her lips on mine for the first time in a while was the best thing to feel. After we started kissing I realized we weren't alone when I heard Milton say "Oh my!". I pushed him and he fell to the ground. I didn't mean to have him fall on the ground but a little privacy would've been nice at that moment. I don't want to sound mean but it just always seems like whenever Kim and I do something sweet or romantic or want a little privacy Milton is always there. He was there when Kim and I were going to go on our date, when we wanted to be alone for a minute to say our goodbyes, and now when I'm trying to kiss her. It would just be nice to do something and not have Milton right next to us one time. Anyways after Milton fell I just kept kissing Kim and when we seperated she had chuckled a little and then wrapped her arms around me as I wrapped mine around her.

*Kims POV*

As Jack and I were kissing, yes kissing ;) it was the best feeling but then I had heard Milton say "Oh my!" and I dont want to say it ruined the moment but it did a little... It's not that I didnt know that Rudy, Joan, Jerry, and Milton were standing by us when we started kissing and were probably watching it's just that he always seems to budge in or do something while Jack and I are trying to have a moment. I don't dislike him or anything but it gets a little annoying when he interrupts us while we are having a private moment.

Anyways, I didn't mean to rant but when Jack pushed him and he fell I couldn't help but laugh a little because then I knew that he felt annoyed by Milton too. After we finished hugging we just took each others hands and walked into the dojo and went into Rudy's office to have some privacy even though my plane was leaving in 6 hours...

*In Rudy's office* (Jack's POV)

Kim and I came up to Rudy's office. We just stayed up there talking and talking just catching up with things that have happened in eachothers absence. I learned that Kim's roommate, Kate, was also a black belt and had left alot behind to go to the Otai Academy. I told her about the commercial Rudy made for the new dojo and how it made me a little famous and about Spanky Danger's stunt that I ended up doing to save Jerry. After we were sick of Rudy's office we decided to go and have dinner at Portuccini's.

*Kim's POV*

Jack and I are now at Portucinni's and I am waiting for the right time to tell Jack that I had missed my plane. I didn't lie about my plane leaving later but I did lie about what time it left. I just wanted to have a little more time with him since talking to him once a month is really hard on me. At that moment I decided to tell him.

Jack, I need to tell you something...

"Yeah Kim, what is it?" he replied.

Uhh... I kind of lied about my plane leaving...

"What do you mean?"

I mean that my plane already left 2 hours ago instead of tommorrow...

"Ohhh.. why didn't you go then?"

Jack how could I? I don't like saying goodbye to you! It's so hard to be strong when it seems like I am always saying goodbye to the guy I love! I know long distance relationships are hard but I didn't think it would be this hard. Talking to you once a month is really hard on me too because all I want to do is see your face. I always miss you and wanting to stay a couple more hours in Seaford isn't so bad is it? Are you mad?

"How could I be mad when I feel the same way? I would've done the same thing! I don't like saying goodbye to the girl I love either! I really don't blame you for wanting to stay a little longer but what about your training?"

Kim didn't hear the last part Jack said because she was caught up on the part where he said "Girl he loves".

You love me? I questioned.

"Of course I do! We have been through so much together even before we even got together. I know it was hard for you to say it before you left and the way I took it was probably not the best way to take it in, but yes Kim I love you!"

I smiled and kissed him over the table. Hearing him say he loves me is all I have ever wanted.

~THE NEXT DAY~ *Kims POV

It was time for me to go now. I was packing the rest of my things up in the dojo, not that I brought alot of things anyways I was only suppose to be in Seaford for a day and a half. I checked my phone and read the time. It was 9:00, my plane leaves at 11:30 so I really should get going soon. Where's Jack? He's suppose to be meeting me here and taking me to the airport. As I wonder where Jack is the gang walks in with Rudy. I tell them that I'm going to leave soon and we hug and say we love each other and that we'll see each other soon. I really don't like goodbyes... Just then Jack walked in and the guys and Rudy went up to his office to give us some privacy.

"Hey Kim, are you all packed?" Jack asked.

I replied by saying yeah as we walked out of the dojo out to the front near the magic shop and Phil's. Jack stopped me and turned toward me. He said:

"Kim I really hate saying goodbye to you."

I hate saying goodbye to you to Jack, It's hard some days when I wake up and realize that I won't be able to see you because you're halfway around the world.

"Well long distance relationships are really hard and we've managed to make this one work for the past few months so we will make it. Trust me."

I started to tear up as I looked at Jack's eyes. I really hate saying goodbye. He stepped closer to me and wrapped me in his arms and placed a kiss on my head. I just let a few tears drop and decided I need to be strong and that crying wont help. We seperate and I take out and look at my phone, the time read 9:30. I really had to go now.

"Jack, I really have to go now, my plane leaves soon."

Jack said to wait a minute and took my phone. He started to take selfie's of himself which made me giggle. Then he grabbed me and took selfies of us hugging and laughing enjoying each others company. Then he turns toward me and kisses me on the lips for a long time. Longer than the one the gang had witnessed us do. I love kissing Jack and I'm glad that I was his first kiss. I hear my camera snap a picture and turn to see Jack taking a picture of us kissing.

"I think I found your new wallpaper" he said with a wink.

We both laugh and start to kiss again. Later on I am at the airport with Jack by my side getting ready to board the plane. We say our goodbyes and share another sweet kiss and this time our goodbye wasn't too bad because I knew we would see eachother again because true love conquers all. I board the plane and look at my phone staring at my new wallpaper, the picture of Jack and I kissing. Hahaha I love that boy.

That's the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! OH! And I heard that there is another new Kickin' It episode called Kickin' It in the Office on November 17 so YAY! I hope you all like these types of stories and as always Keep reading and loving kick,

Kicklover413


End file.
